Wear-resistant linings are known and used both in chutes and on truck platforms for protecting the base. They usually consist of natural or synthetic rubber and are to protect from hard impacts by rocks and wear exerted by material moving over and in contact with the surface of the wear-resistant lining element. Relatively soft rubber materials provide good resistance to wear, but to prevent hard impacts from breaking through the wear-resistant lining element, this must be given a large thickness. Harder rubber materials provide better protection from impacts, but are more susceptible to abrasive wear. Therefore, wear-resistant lining elements have been developed, in which different materials are combined in the outwardly directed surface of the element, over which surface material in the form of pieces or particles, such as crushed ore and crushed rock material, is intended to move.
A problem when using such wear-resistant lining elements in order to protect a surface from wear, such as a surface on a truck haul body, is that material tends to find its way in under the wear-resistant lining element by travelling in between an edge of the wear-resistant lining element and the surface said edge is to bear against. This is a problem since the material gradually will loosen the wear-resistant lining element from the surface to which it is attached such that the wear-resistant lining element eventually will fall off. Additionally, the truck will carry around unwanted weight, leading to higher fuel consumption and in turn higher costs than necessary. Another problem is related to protecting the upper unprotected outer edge of the wear-resistant lining element from extensive wear as the corner exposed to the abrasive material will wear down/tear off and weaken the upper portion of the wear-resistant lining element.
Conventionally, this problem has been solved by adding a piece of metal along the edge of the wear-resistant lining element intended to cover any potential distance between said edge of the wear-resistant lining element and the surface said edge is to bear against when the wear-resistant lining element is attached. In case of a truck haul body, the piece of metal is provided between said edge of the wear-resistant lining element and a side wall of the truck haul body, for example, by means of welding and bolting.
There are, however, problems associated with the above mentioned solution. The installation of the extra metal part makes the installation process extensive and time consuming which in turn makes it expensive.